Rose's Feelings
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: Rose started to develop feelings for Johnny, and she tries to control them, but she couldn't. From the past six months of the band's national tour, things get complicated for her. What will happen between them when she abandons a concert unexpectedly?


**A new Guitar Hero story at last~. I thought of making it up since I stopped the sequel from my story, ****_Rose With Its Thornz_****. Basically, what was going to be in where Rose's feelings for Johnny began to grow stronger, and she tries to fight it off, which resulted in her playing a bit worse than she would have. Who knows what might happen? I might upload it again, but due to school and my other story, it will have to wait. **

**This isn't my first rated M oneshot, but I'm keeping it safe. I also hope that the title of this oneshot isn't too bad, but to me, it fits the subject of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rose has acted strange since the six months of the tour with her band, Knights of Hearts. The fact that she was about to receive her _first _kiss from Johnny, who broke up with his ex Casey almost a year ago. Just six months and it's killing her like a drug.

Sadly, she can't confess her feelings to anyone. It was difficult for her being in the same room as Johnny, so she would excuse herself by sleeping early. Hell, Pandora and Izzy aren't even aware since they really noticed how she's been playing differently, while the British man was singing his heart out.

The night they had a concert performance in New York City, she couldn't take it, so before they could get out there to perform, she hurried to the hotel they were staying at. Rose regretted it, letting her fans and band members down like that just because of her feelings for Johnny. As she shakes off the feelings of crying, she sighed, heading to her room to sleep it off and ignoring messages and incoming tweets of what's happened.

Before she could do what she desires so badly, she heard a knock on the door. She would be damned if it was the paparazzi or fans that will tear the door down right after she opens it. With a displeased look on her face, she opened the door and noticed the tall man standing in front of her: Johnny.

She was speechless, confused since the concert is not over yet. His face didn't show signs of anger, or any negative feeling; it was just normal. Rose frowned, but looked at him like she usually would when he's around. _What have you gotten yourself into, Rose?_ she thought to herself.

"What about the performance? And Izzy and Pandora?" Rose asked the singer. He walked beside her, sitting on her bed, a small smile lighting up his face. She sat down beside him, trying to hide the emotions.

"They actually did that thing when fans want to fill in to play an instrument or sing, kind of like what Green Day did in that video you showed me a while ago." Rose chuckled with a sad smile. At least they have good minds in order to do that. Johnny turned his head to look at her. "I'm not mad, okay? But, can you explain why you ran off like that?"

Rose started to feel pressure from her mind and heart, her eyes turning wider as the result. She cupped her hands, closing her eyes. "Remember when I got a call from that record company before Lou sent us to Japan, and when I handed over the phone to you, you got the news and then..." She trailed off there, feeling herself heat up from embarrassment. Johnny frowned, realizing what she's talking about.

Ever since that day, he didn't know what his actions made him do, except for performing and being around with the other two. He remembered when he told her he was going to kiss her. For some reason, he grew fond of her, wanting to get closer to her. Adding to the fact that she helped the band escape from Lou's clutches made him respect her as some sort of guitar heroine. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which made Rose turn her head to him with a nervous look.

"...That kiss from six months ago? That's what's bothering you?" he asked carefully. Rose gritted her teeth on the inside, anger about to boil her, but at the same time, angst would be the real problem for her.

"It wasn't a kiss," she argued. She shook her head, looking away from Johnny. "I mean... it sort of was, but we didn't even attempted it. It's my fault that I'm in love with you," she confessed. Johnny gasped quietly, his heart beating from her last sentence. "It's almost been a year since I even met you. I admit it, I felt really bad after what Casey has done to you, being a bitch and then tell the whole media world that you are not worth being in the music business. However, you're amazing, unlike what she said." Rose got up, looking away from the singer. "You really are, Johnny."

As soon as he watched her, Johnny couldn't help but not let her go. A voice in his head keeps telling him to run to her and just make a damn move already. And he would. He got up from the couch, catching up to Rose, turning her around to pin her to the bedroom wall, and locked lips with hers. Rose startled from what he was doing, and she felt frightened. Her eyes trembled, her body feeling numb from the powerful kiss. His body on hers however, felt so damn good, and there was no way for her to resist it. She can feel her eyes lower and giving into the kiss, placing her hands on his neck.

"I'm in love with you too, Rose," Johnny breathed out, panting afterwards. Without noticing, he slide down his hands to her waist, caressing it with his fingertips. Rose panted unevenly, blushing. She looked up at him, seeing his brown eyes stare straight down into hers. She wants something so bad, it'll end up taking a part of her away.

"J-Johnny?" she stuttered, her face flushing redder. The British cupped her cheeks, his forehead touching hers. "I've been wanting to ask you this..."

"Hm?" he replied. Rose closed her eyes, preparing herself from the possible embarrassment.

"Have you ever... thought of taking me?" It was his turn to blush, but he later lowered her eyes, kissing her softly. He can feel himself getting turned on by her shyness, but she wasn't trying. He groaned quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear his cry of wanting her.

"I have," he told her honestly. His eye flew open, realizing why she asked him that. "Rose, love, you've been thinking?" Rose nodded, smiling shyly, but she later pulled him closer to her, resulting them lying on her bed. She turned a shade darker than red.

"Yeah... Pretty much since I felt you getting aroused. You need help with that?" Her eyes lowered, feeling herself becoming wrapped in ecstasy. He smiled at her, pressing his lips to hers while his hands slowly pulled down her skirt and stockings. The touch of her smooth legs made him go crazy, resulting him in thrusting his hips to her meet hers. She moaned through the kiss, getting lost in their lust.

Rose felt herself becoming warm and wet, and she's being tempted by the singer. She said his name urgently, begging for him to respond. "Yes, love?" he asked kindly, removing his unzipped jacket, revealing his many tattoos on his arms, and the rest of the words across from his abs revealing.

"I can't wait much longer. Please... I need you..." she almost whimpered, feeling his hardness down where her panties are. Johnny smiled at her, kissing her neck.

"I'll do anything for you, love. Just a few more minutes, okay?" Rose nodded, feeling herself being undressed from her torso. Johnny's hands met her naked hips when her Punk Tank's being removed from her top half, only revealing her in a black strapless bra. Everything about her is beautiful to him._ Everything._

As soon as his hand met up with her covered breast, she gasped from his grip. Rose never felt this pleasure and embarrassment in all of her life. But she didn't care. He was pleasing her, simple as that. While he was massaging her breast, his lips grazed at her neck, his teeth gently biting her skin. Rose shuddered, moaning from the touch of his hand and teeth. Since he was busy, Rose managed to undo his pants, slowly and carefully unbuttoning and unzipping so he wouldn't feel uneasy. Once that was gone, her eyes flew wide open when she felt his erection hard on her panties.

"Johnny?" she asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, wondering what she wants from him. She blushed, removing her own garment without warning. The singer noticed that he was feeling her warmth with his, causing him to groan against her ear. Rose smiled, parting her thighs so that he can have full access.

Johnny felt himself pant from nervousness. He was going to take away Rose's virginity, and she would never be able to retrieve it back again. Before he kissed her, he whispered, "I love you." Rose shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for Johnny to finally make love to her. As he slipped in, his lips were away from Rose's, her cry of pain resulting that reason.

The pain was like sharp likes launching at her spine, and it resulted in her widening her eyes. Losing her virginity to Johnny made her felt that she made the wrong choice. But she _didn't_.

She wasn't going to cry, but it just hurt like hell to her. Johnny noticed how it affected her, so he thrust up slowly so it wouldn't hurt her much more. Once he made it to an appropriate place, he kissed her sweetly to ease the pain, smiling at her when he let go. Rose panted scarcely, feeling herself being uncomfortable, but him inside her felt amazing. No matter what, she smiled back at him, knowing that she isn't going to regret tonight.

Johnny kept it up with the pace, being careful as well. Rose's screams of satisfaction inspired him to keep it up, later reaching at a point where he can go faster. Rose felt herself tense up, but later, an orgasm slowly lit her up with a lustful moan. Johnny felt his climax appearing, grunting when a certain hit made him come. Panting was the last remainders of their music, and it ended quite nicely for them.

"Hey, Johnny?" Rose asked, cupping his cheeks with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking dead straight at her like he did before. Rose kissed him gently, closing her eyes with another smile.

"Love you too." Johnny smiled, pulled away from her, and joined her in slumber with her in his arms.

* * *

**I know it's not the best lemon, but do you at least love it? I hope you do. ^_^ Once again, apologies for those who were looking forward to my sequel. At least Rose got some from the mega-sexy singer. XD ****I also want to thank Amanda Hart for her stories being my inspiration for this lemon, despite that I was too damn lazy to get this done. ^_^; Now that it is done, what is in store for me? Well, I am making a new story around when my school ends, giving me more time to update. Sadly it's not a Guitar Hero one. :( Right now, I don't have any inspiration for a new GH story, but if anything comes to mind, I'll be sure to type it up and put it up on here! See you soon!**


End file.
